Keep Me Warm
by MsRenai21
Summary: Jean and Marco decide to spend their rainy day off with each other.


The morning is dark and filled with only the sound of rain pouring rhythmically against the window. It's early in the morning and the room is barely lit by the grey clouds outside, leaving the two sleeping lovers unable to find each other without the help of light touches against the other's exposed skin. They're bundled close together, every inch of their bodies touching and wrapped under an array of comforters and blankets.

They're comfortable and close.

Nothing can be more right in the world.

One of the lovers stirs in his sleep, eyes fluttering open to the sight of the other peacefully resting. He smiles, enjoying the fact that his lover can sleep so well in his arms and feel so secure to be vulnerable with another. He gently reaches up, cupping his partner's cheek, and lovingly runs his thumb across his pronounced cheekbones.

He takes a moment to look away from his lover to see outside the window. The rain doesn't seem violent and the clouds aren't ominous at all; it's nothing more than a cozy, rainy day.

As he gazes out the window, his lover shuffles around lightly before awaking and letting out a big yawn.

"G'mornin', Marco," he whispers softly, keeping his eyes closed as he flops back into his pillow.

Marco smiles down at him, kissing him on the nose before replying, "Good morning, Jean. Did I wake you?" Jean simply shakes his head slightly.

"Nah, I just woke up myself. Why's it so dark still?"

"It's raining, babe." Marco moves his hand up to tangle his fingers in Jean's hair, petting it and brushing it away from his eyes. His hand moves back further, grazing across the short, prickly hairs of Jean's undercut.

"Ah, damn. I almost wanted to do something today. Guess that's out of the question."

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to leave the bed. I want to stay here with you all day and laze around."

Jean smiles, nuzzling closer to Marco's warm and sturdy body. He slides his hand onto Marco's back, ghosting his fingers across his skin, making random shapes all over. Once Jean's hand gets too close to Marco's side, Marco begins giggling and squirming away from the touch slightly.

"Oh, was that your ticklish spot, baby?" Jean smirks devilishly.

"N-No," Marco sputters out, trying to hide his nervous laughter.

Jean takes his chance and quickly slides his hands up towards Marco's armpits, tickling the sensitive skin, causing his lover to snort and laugh. He sits up, gaining control over Marco, and runs his fingers all over Marco's exposed chest, making sure to touch every inch of skin.

"H-Hah, s-stop, baby! O-Oh g-god, t-that tickles!" Marco shouts out, laughing so hard and flailing, trying to get his partner away long enough to relax. Jean laughs along with him, unrelenting in his assault.

"Admit you're ticklish and I'll stop," Jean muses, enjoying the sight of his laughing lover.

"O-Okay, I am! I am ticklish!"

"Aw, that's no fun. You're not even gonna put up a fight, Marco?"

As soon as he finishes speaking, Marco grabs onto Jean's wrists, taking them off of him in one fluid motion. He sits up, rolling them over so that Jean is on his back again, and pins his hands over his head.

"Is that enough fight for you?" Marco chuckles, trying to catch his breath as he hovers over Jean. Jean rolls his eyes and grumbles but keeps a smile on his face.

"All right, _fine_. You win this round. I'm too tired to keep up anyway." He closes his eyes contently and lets his head slip to the side, showing off a generous amount of smooth, white skin to Marco.

Marco, distracted by the display, carefully leans down and plants small, chaste kisses all over.

"You fell for it."

"Mm, I can't seem to help myself with you," Marco murmurs against Jean's neck. Jean rewards him by leaning it back some more, slightly parting his lips as Marco continues leaving arbitrary kisses.

"I think there's…something I wanna do today," Jean quietly whispers. Marco turns and kisses him sweetly on the lips.

"What's that, my love?"

"You."

Marco turns Jean's head to face him and gently presses his forehead against his, chuckling breathlessly. Jean, in turn, simply gazes up at his lover's dark brown eyes with his golden amber ones. He gently places a hand on Marco's cheek, caressing it, before sliding it up to his neck and pulling him down to have their lips meet once more. The rain continues to pour outside, showing no signs of stopping as the two lovers embrace each other.

Jean's hands roam the freckled skin of Marco's back as he desperately tries to keep them close, keeping every inch of their bodies together. He slowly grinds up against him, his cock already hardened and full of need. Marco keeps one hand on Jean's wrist, holding them down firmly as he kisses him, sliding his tongue against Jean's. Jean moans into the kiss, thrusting his tongue against Marco's before eventually pulling away for a second to catch his breath.

Marco moves down quickly, latching onto Jean's neck and sucking on it. He smiles at the noises his lover makes at the new sensation. He moves up, gently grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin until he gets just below Jean's earlobe, his special spot. Jean throws his head back farther into the pillow, begging for Marco to kiss him there. He obliges wholeheartedly, running his tongue across the skin before biting down.

"A-Ah, shit!"

Marco pauses, carefully watching his writhing lover.

"D-Don't stop, dammit."

He starts up again, except this time Marco starts slowly working his way down from Jean's neck to his collarbone, leaving bright red marks wherever he can. With his free hand, he holds up Jean's leg, groping at his ass as he grinds his cock against Jean's hard one. Jean hisses from the contact and bucks his hips up, desperate for any contact against his throbbing erection.

"Mmm, you're so needy, Jean," Marco mumbles, kissing down to his nipples, still maintaining his grasp on Jean's wrists. "Jean, baby? Can I trust you to keep your hands up there? Or will I have to tie them up?"

Jean bites his lip at the proposal, thinking which would be more exciting.

"I-I'll s-stay like this."

"That's a good boy." Marco smiles before releasing his wrists. Keeping his word, Jean stays in place with his arms over his head. "Now, stay like that and I'll reward you later, okay?" Jean nods quickly.

Marco turns back to Jean's body laid out before him and carefully licks the hardening skin. Jean pants lightly, rubbing against Marco.

"B-Baby, please, hurry up."

"So impatient." Marco gives in regardless, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down to his navel, tickling the hairs just below. His hands move slowly down Jean's sides before settling to his hips, keeping him still. He's just mere inches away from Jean's eager cock, smirking as Jean squirms, trying to get closer.

Marco gives Jean an experimental lick on the head of his cock, watching Jean the whole time.

"Ng, do that again."

Marco licks it again before taking his head into his mouth, lightly flicking his tongue against the slit that's now leaking precome into his mouth. Grabbing at the base of his shaft, Marco slides down, taking Jean's cock inch by inch into his mouth. As he gets to the base where his hand is, Marco bobs his head up and down, sliding his tongue around the head. Jean grunts and moans, arching his back off of the bed and desperately trying to get deeper into the warm mouth surrounding him. His hands are clenched tight into a fist as he tries not to move them from their spot above his head.

Jean's attempts to get deeper are in vain as Marco firmly keeps his hips down, sucking his cock at a slow but even pace. Before long, Marco lets go of his dick with a small popping sound and smiles down at his lover.

"You look so good, all red and spread out for me."

Jean turns his face to the side and blushes.

"Sh-Shut up."

Marco crawls back up and plants a firm kiss on Jean's lips, letting the other taste himself. He leans over the bed and grabs the discarded bottle of lube from the previous night and settles back into his spot in between Jean's legs. Jean swallows at the sight of the bottle being uncapped and the cool liquid being spread over two of Marco's fingers.

Marco laughs, watching has his lover focuses on him.

"I bet you can't wait, huh? Can't wait for me to stretch you wide open."

Jean's cock twitches as he bites his lip, whining from his distressing lack of contact. Marco places his pointer finger at Jean's entrance, rubbing some excess lube over it before gently sliding it in. Jean's breath hitches but he quickly adjusts.

After all, this is nothing new to him.

"I see you're still good from last night. But I want to make sure you feel no pain at all," Marco whispers quietly, carefully sliding a second finger in and watching Jean the entire time. Jean lets out shaky breaths as Marco slowly fucks him with his fingers and grabs at his cock with his free hand, pumping it in time with his movements.

Jean pants become more frequent as he's stretched and begs Marco for more. Marco inserts a third finger, this time searching for a certain spot. He knows Jean's body so well that it takes no time at all to find the bundle of nerves, causing Jean to arch his back and cry out.

"F-Fuck, baby. Fuck! Just take me already!"

Marco bites his lip, unable to ignore his throbbing erection as he watches his lover writhe and moan beneath him. He takes his fingers out of Jean and wipe them off on the sheets before reaching for the bottle of lube again. Marco applies a generous amount onto his cock and spreads it around, hissing at the cold substance on his hot body. He tosses it over the bed again, just as he had done the night before, and positions himself at Jean's ass.

"Are you ready, my love?"

"I-I can't w-wait any longer. I n-need you, Marco."

Marco whimpers quietly at Jean's desperate words and carefully slides the head of his cock inside of Jean, letting out a soft moan at the tightness of his walls around him. After a very short pause, Marco keeps going, sliding his thick cock to the hilt and keeping his hands on either side of Jean.

"F-Fuck, baby, you feel so good," Marco hisses, leaning down and kissing Jean on the lips and then his jaw. "A-And so hot too."

Jean leaves kisses wherever he can reach on Marco, breathing heavily from the sensation of the other inside of him. "C-Come on, keep moving."

Marco happily obliges, starting with a steady pace, thrusting deep inside of him. Jean wraps his legs around Marco's waist, bringing him in closer and not letting him go. Marco tries different angles as he reenters Jean until he's found the one to hit the spot, smiling as Jean's back arches and he screams out. He carefully lowers himself down, resting his weight onto Jean and holding him close as he continues his pattern.

Once again, Marco latches onto his neck, sucking hard on the skin and leaving even more angry red marks, quickening his pace inside of Jean.

"Y-You're such a good boy, Jean. K-Keepin' your hands up there," Marco pants against Jean's neck. Jean shivers as his hot breath hits his neck, relishing in all the warmth Marco gives him.

Marco slows his thrusts, slowly grinding into him, earning a loud whine.

"N-No, faster, dammit."

"I wanna take my time, babe. I want to really feel you; to really be one with you." Their lips meet once more as Marco rhythmically grinds into him. One of his hands trails down to Jean's abandoned cock and pumps it lazily. Jean whimpers and whines into the kiss, bucking his hips into his lover's rough hand.

"P-Please, Marco," Jean begs. "Please go faster."

"As you wish…" Marco's voice trails off and holds onto Jean tighter, snapping his hips hard inside of him. Jean throws his head back onto the pillow, mouth wide open as he gasps. Marco doesn't pause for Jean and continues his hard thrusting, going as fast as he can, eyes shut tight as he listen to the sounds coming from Jean.

His cock hits Jean's prostate every so often, sending Jean into mess of moaning and writhing, his back arched high off of the bed. Marco pumps Jean's dripping cock in time with his thrusts, grunting and groaning as he fucks Jean's hot ass.

"Ah, fuck it!" Jean shouts as he loop his arms around Marco's neck, bringing him back down for a sloppy, wet kiss. Each of them moans into their kiss, desperately clinging to each other. The sounds of their voices and skin slapping against skin have long since drowned out the quiet rainfall outside.

"I-I can't— I c-can't last a-any longer, M-Marco!" Jean cries out, feeling the familiar coiling heat in the lower part of his abdomen. He clutches tight to Marco, digging his finger nails into the other's back, causing him to grit his teeth and bite down on Jean's neck.

"F-Fuck! J-Just a little m-more! A-Ahn, I-I'm gonna—" Jean pants loudly, feeling his body seize up as he comes hard, his hot load coating both his and Marco's stomachs as he tightens around Marco's cock.

"Y-You're s-so goddamn tight. I-I'm a-almost there, b-baby!" Marco pants, feeling his own orgasm on the way. With a few more sloppy thrusts, he coats Jean's walls with his own come, crying out his name.

Marco collapses on top of Jean, keeping his arms wrapped around him, and attempts to catch his breath. Jean tangles one of his hands in Marco's hair, gently stroking it and smiling at his lover.

"Y-You, uh, you didn't keep your hands up like I asked," Marco chuckles, relaxing in Jean's embrace.

"Shit. I couldn't help it."

"I'll have to punish you for that." Jean shivers and Marco laughs even more, snuggling closer to him. "Relax. I'll do that later because I'm feeling sleepy again." He yawns quietly.

"Hmm," Jean hums. "I wonder what you'll come up with. At least we'll have all day together with the storm outside."

Marco reaches back and throws the covers over them, shielding their exposed bodies from the cold room.

The rain has long since calmed down but the skies only seem to get darker, giving them the perfect chance to keep warm and fall back asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
